darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
228
Jason continues to insinuate himself deeply into the Collins family fortune. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. A brilliant morning sun shines on Collinwood, but it does not seem able to disperse the shadow that has long hung low over the vast and rambling house, the shadow of a secret, an insidious secret, held by a man who is no longer a stranger to Collinwood. It is early in the morning and Jason and Elizabeth are engaged in another squabble in the drawing room at Collinwood. It's not enough that Jason squeezes Elizabeth for as much money as he can get out of her – now he wants to be part of the Collins family business. Elizabeth adamantly refuses to concede to Jason's demands, and she puts up a strong front. Act I Jason continues to whittle at Elizabeth, and indicates that he desires to be the new director of Public Relations at the Collins Cannery. Carolyn walks into the drawing room, and Jason quickly changes the subject. She exchanges a few words with him, and then leaves to go speak with Victoria. Elizabeth continues to protest, but she knows that it will do her little good. Jason can manipulate her into doing anything. Act II Later, Roger interrogates her about hiring Jason at the cannery, and correctly deduces it was McGuire's idea despite Elizabeth's denial. Roger offers his help, and tries and fails to learn why his sister is allowing Jason to not only live at Collinwood but to also ingratiate himself into the business. Elizabeth dismisses him and leaves the room. Meanwhile, Carolyn tells Victoria how much she detests Jason. She has grown weary of his snide remarks and his insidious way of getting under her skin. Jason walks into the room and smugly announces that Elizabeth has just made him the new public relations director for Collins Canneries. Act III Later in the evening, Roger, Victoria and Carolyn all converge in Elizabeth's study. Carolyn begins asking questions about the locked room in the basement. She is convinced that the room has something to do with the hold that Jason seems to have over her mother. Roger comments that the locked room is where Elizabeth placed Paul Stoddard's belongings after he disappeared some eighteen years ago. Elizabeth walks in and Carolyn asks for the key. Elizabeth becomes very flustered and says that she doesn't have it. She orders everyone to forget the matter, then storms out of the room. Act IV Shortly thereafter, Elizabeth finds Victoria in the drawing room. She tells Victoria that the basement room represents great pain for her, and asks her to discourage Carolyn from inquiring about it. Victoria realizes that Elizabeth is hiding something, but agrees to do as she asks. She later finds Carolyn rifling about her mother's study. Carolyn is looking for the key to the locked room. Victoria tries to talk her out of it, but Carolyn declares that she has a right to see her father's things – if that is truly what is down there. Victoria continues to plead her case, but has no real defense against Carolyn's determination. Memorable quotes : Jason: Blackmail is such an ugly word, Liz. I ask you not to use it, for the last time. ---- : Elizabeth: I don't give my bankers explanations. I give them orders. ---- : Elizabeth: You know me better than that, Roger. I never make a mistake. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Dennis Patrick as Jason McGuire * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production Story * Jason implies that he and Elizabeth were very close before she met Paul Stoddard. He is most likely lying in an attempt to rile Carolyn, but it might very well add him to the list of Victoria's possible fathers if one is to assume Elizabeth is her mother. * Roger was "away at school" during most of Elizabeth's marriage to Paul. * Carolyn remarks about how it is possible that Paul, her father, could have so much in common with Jason. Ironically, her question will be unintentionally answered in 888 when Dennis Patrick, who plays Jason here, returns to the cast to play the role of Paul. * TIMELINE: Day 68 takes place. Bloopers and continuity errors * Joan Bennett has difficulty delivering her lines throughout the entirety of this episode. Fortunately, Joan's stammering is consistent with her character, who endures surmounting tension and nervousness throughout. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 228 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 228 - Those Things in That Room0228